


Legends Beside Lantern Light

by xFloralLungs



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Insanity, Loss, Madness, Multi, Other, Pre-Canon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Requests, Romance, Storytelling, Tales, Tales from the past, Thriller, Tragedy, Violence, asks, dark themes, mild pairings, quirky, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFloralLungs/pseuds/xFloralLungs
Summary: "Welcome wanderlust travelers, what can I get ya-...?... Oh?History buff, eh? Heh... Alright. Whatever SUITS you, eh? Ha ha ha ha! Ah...Settle down and I'll grab you some tea. Make yourselves comfortable and listen closely. After all...Ain't no time better spent."~~~The old ragged cat sits you down, armed with only a cup of tea - one each. It's warm herbal aroma settling into your nasal passageways (if you even possess such things). Standing between yourselves and the bagpuss is a rusted old lantern. Though it possesses no candle nor wax insight, it is still warmly lit by an orange orb. An oddly comforting visual in such a dark, dismal and run down world. It shimmers and vibrates gently under the large fuzzy paws of the shopkeeper. Thick shadows are cast from behind, reminding you of the ever creeping darkness of this world. Always present. Always lurking."Any requests?" he offers. Exactly... What do you wish to learn of this world?~~~Characters © Toby Fox, you beautiful twat 👀  ['Twas a playful jest, of course~]





	Legends Beside Lantern Light

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings + Welcome to my first fic in a long time.  
> So forgive me if this is a little dusty. First, I must explain a few things. Firstly, you will have noticed this is a Reader-Interactive. That means that you are a pivotal piece to this puzzle and are free to interact - Seam would *love* to share his many tales with you~ However there are limits to these fables. Firstly, shipping is very limited between characters (or rather... Non-existent~), as for *your* OCs? Well, we'll see~ Perhaps they truly were involved in these enigmatic character's lives... Or perhaps not. It's certainly worth putting it out there!  
> Secondly, you are expected to be courteous to *all* involved. Now onto requests-  
> ~  
> Ask about whatever ya likes, hmmm... How about... Rouxls' bad hair day? An old show performed by yours truly? Or even Lancer's first years? Perhaps... You may simply hold interest on where ol' Seamy boy's hoarding habits first developed from? If it's about the Dark World and it's History, then feel "FREE, FREE" to ask, ask away~ [QuiQui would also *ADORE* to hear what your little character would look like upon asking, but feel free to be as equally an enigma]  
> ~  
> Notice any errors? Help an Authoress out, will yas? Kindness goes for miles. Heard of a game called Cat Scratch? I'll scratch your backs in return as apPURReciation. I must also add that Seam's Scribber isn't fully abled + has worldly duties, thus may not update upon a specified schedule. Patience is a virtue, unless it is *my* Heart that should be going out to you Sinners? ;P Aaaaanyhoot...  
> I doubt it, but if Toby does ever have the [dis]pleasure of reading this... HOLLA~! I'm the crazy bastard that runs this story and you should see that HYYYYYYYPEness in video format via my YT LP of this game 👀 Errr like your stuff, you're purdy dope. And uhhh yeah. Keep it up!  
> ~  
> Anyhoot, I do dedicate this fanfic as a collective to my late Grandfather Ron, who was the RL version of Seam - puns + pessimism in all~ You are my North Star, my World and an absolute Joker. Like a charm cast upon me, you moved me greatly. With your heaps of gathered shite from the floor and tales long lost into the abyss. And the games we used to play! Thank you for being my friend - seeing me as an equal human. To have you misplaced has changed me irreversibly. And I have become you.  
> Love you, xxxx [Keep talking in hands (bullshit, eh?) and "kicking donkey's sideways". Maybe I'll see you in another world/place/life. Take it easy, Fossil ;V ]  
> ~~~~  
> Have fun, Travelers

[Chapter Audio; 1 - Silent Hill, The Terminal Show, 2 - Silent hill, The Thing, 3 - Silent Hill, Who Knows]  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Was it day or night? Did it even exist here? Did it even matter...?

Perhaps. Perhaps not.

You traversed through the thickets of the rich Scarlet Forest. It could have been minutes - could have been hours - for time had long lost it's purpose here. Did anyone know the time, or even own a clock?

Perhaps not. Or perhaps. 

 

It was anyone's guess down(?) here. The shadows in which the Darkners dwell. Wherever it was that you came, you were all heading to the same destination - ignorant towards that fate or not. And in a place such as this... Ignorance was bliss. That sweet nectar that even the common house fly craves. Gold dripping from the lips of desperate youths - their eyes shimmer with a queer glint of hope. Of self-destruction. 'Cause "that's where we're all goin'"

Scarlet Forest possessed many pockets, twists, turns. Each perfectly wrapping up the lost in leaf cocoons to wallow a dismal demise. A choir of cicada/cricket hybrids sung the ambiance of the woods as the scent of licorice and subtle strawberries settled in your nasal way. This place made the perfect Limbo. You wondered if it really-

-was that a shop?

You paused.

A 'tent' of sorts; pitched and patch work. Dusty and dull brown. Appropriately signed "Shop", for there was no need for a creative name when it was the sole of it's kind. No "Treasures" or "Bonanza" nor "Jumble". "Shop". Just shop. Despite it's shabby appearance, the inky entrance was enticing enough. You could have sworn it was murmuring your name...

"[name]..."

Step.

"[name]..."

Step.

"[name]..."

 

~~~

Do you remember the first thing that hit you in that shop?

An indescribable scent struck you as you first came out into the light. One which captured a typical 'vintage' odor from objects long ago yet it was that precise smell that could never be pinned down to one source. It shouldn't have come to a surprise once you glanced around. This 'Shop' appeared akin to an antique dealer's den. If Jack of All Trades needed a location... Well, you knew just the place! Old clocks, dolls, games... Weaponry, jewellery, clothing and candy! Was there anything-... Scratch that. It was the only store Darkners could purchase from (to your awareness) so this really oughtn't come to a shock. Somehow it did. Why?

Why should you even ask?

"Ya gonna buy something, or have you came to window shop? Heh heh heh..." 

Gasping, you leaped backwards, nearly dropping the strange trinket in your mits in the process. Using a large paw, the shopkeeper gestured to said trinket "Ya break it, you buy it." Best not test that theory then! Ever so carefully, you placed the ‘junk’ down. A familiar clink-ding was heard emitting from the odd treasure before you wisely backed off. [E/C] eyes scopes out the steampunk paradise before you’d finally spun around towards the shopkeeper himself. An old violet stuffed cat. His body littered with patchwork and stitched up scarring. From wear and tear, he possessed only one vermilion button eye, and pure darkness where his other should be. Covering his body were old brown rags. The older 'man' flashed a crooked smile your way as he gave a gravelly chuckle. Despite appearances, the old Bagpuss seemed harmless. Apathetic, even. There truly was no risk of him turning on you anytime soon. 

Leaning against his counter, he croaked "Welcome travelers, what can I get ya-"

*You interrupted

"... Hm?"

*What stories can you tell me of the Dark World?

"Hm... History buff, eh? Heh... Alright. Whatever suits you... Ha ha ha ha..."

The tattered feline motioned you to a few cushions on the floor, armed with a cup of tea - one each. It's warm herbal aroma settling into your nasal passageways (if you even possessed those). Taking ahold of his rusty lantern, the old device creaked as it swayed closer. Clunk. Between yourselves and Seam, the lantern cast a sickly yellow beam. Though it possesses no candle nor wax insight, it was still warmly lit by an orange orb. An oddly comforting visual in such a dark, dismal and run down world. It shimmers and vibrates gently under the large fuzzy paws of the shopkeeper. Thick shadows are cast from behind, reminding you of the ever creeping darkness of this world. Always present. Always lurking.

"Settle down and I'll grab you some tea. Make yourselves comfortable and listen closely. After all...

Ain't no time better spent."  
~~~  
"Any requests?" he offers. Exactly...

What do you wish to learn of this world?

**Author's Note:**

> Down to you now, our Wary Wanderers~
> 
> Got an itching, agonising, question? Ask, Ask away! Perhaps the washed stones of history will illuminate the way for you?
> 
> Or perhaps not~  
> ;P


End file.
